1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical module and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known an optical module that includes a wavelength variable interference filter including a pair of facing reflection films and an electrostatic actuator unit changing the dimensions of a gap (a gap amount) between the reflection films and a voltage controller controlling an application voltage of the electrostatic actuator (for example, see JP-A-2013-238755).
As disclosed in JP-A-2013-238755, the wavelength variable interference filter includes first and second electrostatic actuators as the electrostatic actuator unit. The voltage controller includes a bias driver that applies a bias voltage to the first electrostatic actuator, a gap detector that detects a gap amount, a feedback controller that applies a feedback voltage to the second electrostatic actuator, and a microcomputer that controls the bias driver and the feedback controller. The bias driver, the feedback controller, and the microcomputer are each driven by being supplied with power from an external apparatus or the like.
The voltage controller can adjust the gap amount with high precision so that a transmission wavelength of the wavelength variable interference filter becomes an aim wavelength (target wavelength). For example, the bias driver applies a bias voltage according to the target wavelength to the first electrostatic actuator based on an instruction from the microcomputer. The feedback controller applies a feedback voltage according to the target wavelength to the second electrostatic actuator based on an instruction from the microcomputer and a detection value of the gap detector.
In the configuration of the related art, however, there is a concern of the voltage controller causing an erroneous operation when a power supply voltage to the bias driver, the feedback controller, and the microcomputer is reduced. For example, when the power supply voltage to the microcomputer is steeply reduced or power supply is abruptly stopped, there is a concern of a large voltage being output from the bias driver or the feedback controller due to an erroneous operation of the voltage controller.